ATVs are often used for transportation for recreational hunting. Securely transporting a bow on an ATV has typically required securing it to a cargo rack, either by a mounting system or strapped directly thereto. However, these either leave the bow exposed to the elements during transport and/or make it difficult to retrieve it quickly if needed.
A system or device that protected the bow but allowed for quick access to it would be an improvement in the art. Such a system that left the ATV cargo rack open for other usage would be a further improvement in the art.